1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the treatment of gaseous products of combustion and concerns a method for the conversion of nitrogen oxides (NO.sub.x) contained in such gaseous products of combustion into innoxious flue gas constituents by blending said products of combustion with a reducing agent in a reaction chamber.
2. Prior Art
Products of combustion contain, among other substances, oxides of nitrogen (NO.sub.x) including nitrogen monoxide (NO) and nitrogen dioxide (NO.sub.2) which are rated as pollutants and may not only be the cause of unpleasant odors but also have toxic effects on humans and animals. The decomposition of such nitrogen oxides (NO.sub.x) by reacting said nitrogen oxides with a reducing agent such as ammonia (NH.sub.3) to form non-polluting substances such as nitrogen and water (N.sub.2 and H.sub.2 O) at an appropriate rate of conversion necessitates the incorporation of a catalyst in the reaction chamber to increase the rate of reaction, thereby increasing the cross-section required for the flue gas passages. Such catalysts also tend to be polluted by particles contained in products of combustion clogging the catalyst thereby reducing the open passages for the flow of said products of combustion and decreasing catalytic activity. Said catalytic activity may also deteriorate as a result of catalyst poisoning matter contained in the fuel and introduced into the catalyst by way of the products of the combustion of said fuel.